SD085
Synopsis The night after the first day of the Wallace Cup, Yazmyne throws her friends out of her room when they crowd the place and interfere with her time to catch-up with Nick. Eveyone else decides to return to their rooms except Ethan who decides to visit the Lake Valor at night. He calls out his Pokemon, and Togepi shows off his newly learned Ancient Power. Suddenly a spirit emerges from the lake and Ethan rushes off to tell his friends who are initially in disbelief though Yazmyne recalled she felt an odd presence by Lake Acuity. Though Nick shares a little light by mentioning Lake Acuity's Legendary Pokemon, the mystery goes unsolved for the night. The next day of the compeition, Cody, Yazmyne, Jillian, Shaina, and Harlem win their first round battles. Yazmyen and Jillian are in the second quarterfinal after Cody wins his battle. Yazmyne and Jillian choose Buizel and Minun, respecitvely and Buizel underestimates the Cheering Pokemon, not taking the match seriously. As a result, he only half-obeys Yazmyne but manges to mantain the lead in the match until a surprise Charge Beam drops Yazmyne and Buizel's score, enough for Jillian to win the round! Everyone is astonished Jillian defeated Yazmyne, but they know Jillian really needed this victory. Shaina and Harlem win their rounds as well and they will meet in the second semifinal after Jillian and Cody. ''Jillian and Cody's match on the third day begins between Glameow and Piplup. Glameow opens with a Fake Out to flinch Piplup, but the Water-Type has experienced the move so many times in practice, he is not pushed back and counters with Bubble Beam. Both Coordinators have lost points and Glameow begins to attack with Shock Wave as the episode ends. '' Summary The episode begins with recaps of the previous episode. Outside a Valor Hotel balcony, Ethan, Cody, Ariel, Ethan, Jillian, Shaina, Harlem and Nick are all crowded on a table. They are talking and Nick explains his journey so far, also explaining that Hoenn Contests have been changing recently, only asthetically however. In Sinnoh, everyone dresses up in rather formal suits and dresses, but in Sinnoh the Coordinators have a more party-esque attire. Male Coordinators will dress up as rock stars, a jungle man, cowboys, or gladiators while the girls will dress up as idols, go cyberpunk, amazons, or chevaliers. Everyone begins to share their own stories and laughs, but Yazmyne at the end of the table sourly and loudly asks why everyone of them is crowded in her hotel room. Shaina and Ariel says they all wanted to talk with Nick more. However, Yazmyne throws them all out except Nick, saying they will see Nick tomorrow, though Jillian complains that he will be acting as a judge. Yazmyne takes back her seat on the balcony and begins drinking some soda. Nick comments that Yazmyne still has her temper at times. Yazmyne then asks Nick more about Hoenn Contests since she'll be competing their next. The group outside Yazmyne's door decide to depart back to their rooms. Shaina, Jillian, and Ariel decide to have a girl's night of gossip while Harlem and Cody want to get some shut-eye before the next day's events. Ethan decides to go for a walk. Since he's the only one who has really nothing to do with the cup, he'll do some bonding with his Pokemon. Ethan goes out and sight-sees Lake Valor in the nighttime sky. Ethan calls out his all of his Pokemon, but focuses Munchlax, so they can begin training. Excited, Munchlax glows a greenish yellow before releasing a Solar Beam into the sky that explodes in a dazzling effect. Then Ethan and his Pokemon see a small whirlpool-like movement in the water. A projected soul appears in the middle. They stare at it curiously as it dances in the breeze and Ethan recalls feeling something like this at Lake Verity. The projected soul returns to the water. Soon after, Ethan barges into his room, hurriedly describing the projected soul to Cody and Harlem. The girls enter the room, and Yazmyne barges too having saw Ethan running like a maniac from the balcony. Catching his breath, Ethan describes "the thing" in Lake Valor. Incredulous, Yazmyne calls out Buizel who uses Water Gun on Ethan to wake him up. Ethan asserts what he say, and they group starts having a conversation about the light at Lake Valor, comparing it to Mesprit in Lake Verity though that was moreso a voice. This hits a nerve with Yazmyne as she also recalls hearing a voice on Lake Acuity though she does not say anything. However, Nick arrived in Snowpoint City when he first came to Sinnoh and he heard stories about the legendary Pokémon that lives in Lake Acuity, which is near Snowpoint City. The next day, the second round of the Wallace Cup is at hand, and the screen focuses on a Kricketune. Nick orders Kricketune to use Bug Buzz. Kricketune emits red sound waves from his antennae as his wilds glow red. Kricketune's technique inspires Ethan who cannot look away. Kricketune then plays a brief Sing to release colorful notes into the open sky for a beautiful beginning to the second say of such the major competition. Nick points the enchanted audience to the main screen, where the sixteen Coordinators will be battling. The Coordinators are randomized into a tourney that will be kept established thoughout the rest of the tournament. Battle Rounds Begin Cody is startled to be in the first battle, but he intends to come out with a victory. Ethan reminds Cody he still has Staravia and Spiritomb to use though they both agree that Spiritomb would be a rather destructive choice. Even so, he intended to compete with Piplup from start to finish. Cody then goes off to his battle, which is against a female Coordinator. The episode cut to the end of the match, where Piplup is using Drill Peck to evade his opponent's Murkrow who is using Sky Attack. Piplup then lands a Bubble Beam which sends Murkrow crashing into the water, just as time expires. Cody wins the round, having the most points. In the third matchup, Yazmyne goes with Buizel and they defeat a Whiscash while Jillian and Plusle seal a victory against a surfing Sneasel. Harlem is in the fifth battle, and he calls out Darmanitan in a burst of flames and his unnamed opponent chooses Wartortle. Everyone's a bit uneasy for Harlem as he's going in with such a big type disadvantage. However, Yazmyne tells them that none of them have seen Darmanitan battle. The emcee begins the battle between Harlem and his opponent which opens with Darmanitan's Flame Charge. Wartortle deflects the attack with Rapid Spin, and Harlem loses points. Darmanitan lands on a platform as Wartortle dives into the water for an advantage. Darmanitan smashes the water with Superpower, sending a shock wave though the waves, which forced out Wartortle, costing its Coordinator points. Wartortle fires off an Aqua Tail and Darmanitan blocks the attack with his arms though Harlem still loses a few points. Darmanitan then get red-hot with Work Up, glowing a steaming red as he pounds his chest, impressing the judges. Wartortle fires a Water Pulse along the surface of the water to make the attack bigger, and Harlem loses points. Darmanitan stomps on the ground several times before darting off with Flame Charge. The charge from Work Up has increased the power behind Darmaniatan's attacks and he charge through the Water Pulse and keeps going toward Wartortle. The Water-Type quickly counters with Rapid Spin, but Darmanitan's power is just overwhelming and Wartortle is blasted back. Wartortle lands on a platform and releases an Aqua Tail. Darmantian counters with Overheat to dwarf the Aqua Tail and engulf Wartortle in magnificent flames. Shaina comments that the Work Up gave the Fire-Type Overheat the strength to outclass Wartortle's Aqua Tail. Harlem tells Darmanitan to wrap it up with one last Flame Charge. Wartortle goes in for Skull Bash and the two Pokemon collide, soon pushing each other back. Both Coordinators lose points, and when time expires, Harlem has prevails and he advances to the quarterfinals. The judges give compliments to both Coordinators. Behind Harlem in the final match is Shaina and Cherrim who also advance to the quarterfinals. Quarterfinals Later is shown the Cody has won second battle with Piplup against a Carnivine though Piplup is very tired as it was a tough battle though backstage, Cody's friends believe Cody and Piplup but on a very good performance. In the second quarterfinal battle, Yazmyne and Jillian are to battle it out, and Yazmyne heads out for combat. Jillian breaks into a cold sweat and panics about battling her Top Coordinator cousin. Jillian wants to forfeit but Plusle and Minun shock her with static to knock that talk out of Jillian. Cody tells Jillian she'll do fine, and Shaina says that Jillian cannot avoid her cousin forever. They are both in the Sinnoh region to compete in contests, so they were bound to battle at some point. Jillian wants to battle later, but Ethan says that Jillian needs to battle it out if she wants to break her losing streak. Jillian shakes her hands, gives a deep breath, and smacks her face. Jillian recalls Minun and hands Plusle to Ethan, and she promises them all a victory. The episode cuts to the battle between Yazmyne and Jillian. Yazmyne thinks to herself that Jillian is the inexperienced one between the two of them, and she on a losing streak, but it only means Jillian be more determined to win. The clock starts. Yazmyne sends out Buizel is bolts of lightning while Jillian sends out Minun in small blue bubbles. Ariel doesn't fail to acknowledge that both trainers chose seals that matched the type of their opponent. Looking at Minun, Buizel folds his arms, which means he does not see Minun as a challenge, something that Yazmyne, Cody, and Ethan know will be a problem. Minun starts the battle by dashing with a blue electrifying Spark, robbing Yazmyne of some points. Buizel is unflinching at the Spark and effortlessly disrupts Minun with Sonic Boom. Minun loses all momentum and crashes onto a floating platform, and Jillian loses points. Minun quickly gets up and fires an Encore. Yazmyne orders Buizel move, but he vehemently disobeys. Buizel is hit by the orb of Encore, which causes him to shine a dull sparkling yellow. Yazmyne loses points and Jillian cheers a little as her move hit. Ariel uses her Pokedex to explain Encore, which will force Buizel to only use Sonic Boom. Jillian tells Minun to keep the battle going with Electro Ball, which skims across the water and sparkles, costing Yazmyne. Buizel uses Sonic Boom against the water. The shock wave mixes with the water and splits Electro Ball in half, causing it to explode prematurely. Jillian loses points. Buizel then releases multiple more waves of Sonic Boom along the water. Minun charges through them with Spark, surprising Buizel, and both Coordinators lose points. When Minun keeps speeding forward to strike Buizel, the effects of Encore fade as he's used Sonic Boom so many times. Buizel crosses his arms and steps to the side, ungracefully letting Minun pass him. Minun lands safely, but Buizel soon stands over Minun and glares, scaring her. Buizel grabs Minun by her tail and throws her in the air. Cody says that Buizel's getting a little more serious now. Yazmyne orders Whirlpool. Buizel generates a large whirlpool above his head. The Whirlpool immediately captures and traps Minun. Minun spins wildly in the rotation of the whirlpool; she takes heavy damage and Jillian loses points. Encouraged by Jillian, Minun electrifies her cheeks and bursts the Whirlpool with Charge Beam, creating electrical and watery sparkles that shine around Minun. While everyone is captivated by the water and sparkles, Buizel bashes Minun with a perfectly timed Aqua Jet. Nick watches in amusement, saying that this is one of Yazmyne's most basic strategies. Shaina comments that Yazmyne calculated all her moves carefully to bait and trick Jillian, causing her to lose points. Minun crashes onto the ground and Yazmyne orders Buizel to spiral. Maintaining his Aqua Jet, Buizel darts into the sky before coming down in a spiraling formation that deducts more points from Jillian. Going for broke, Jillian quickly orders Minun to slam the ground with Charge Beam. Minun generates two light blue orb of electricity, which she slams onto the ground. Wild blue bolts of electricity spark around the water stage. Despite his spiraling attack, Buizel is shocked by the Charge Beam and blasted into the water; Yazmyne loses points. Time expires and everyone looks at the scoreboard to reveal that Jillian has astonishingly defeated Yazmyne with a two-point difference! Jillian surprise over her victory turns into joy. Minun jumps into Jillian's arms, and they share a hug before jumping up and down. Buizel comes out of the water, soaking wet. Yazmyne walks over to the Water-Type and rubs his head though she lightly scolds Buizel, saying that losing is what happens when he underestimates his opponents. Buizel maintains his stubborn disposition, and Yazmyne joins the crowd cheers in cheering Jillian on her victory, saying that she deserved it. Watching in a different town, Jake walks off disinterested and swears he won't lose to that girl, who'd be defeated so easily. Backstage, Ethan shouts that Minun's last Charge Beam cemented that awesome victory. Cody believes Jillian needed this win, and it will be a huge boost to her confidence. Harlem admits that he never believed Jillian could beat Yazmyne. Shaina wants to come to Jillian defense, but she had believed the same thing. Harlem and Shaina win their next battles with Togepi and Umbreon. At the end of the day, Nick makes fun of Yazmyne for losing, causing her to roll her eyes while Buneary and Luxio also tease an irritated Buizel. Harlem and Cody are a little nervous for the next day's events as they will be battling Jillian and Shaina respectively. Cody is even more nervous as Jillian defeated Yazmyne. Meanwhile, Shaina and Ariel congratulate Jillian on her major win today, and they wonder how she'll be battling Cody. Jillian promises she has a plan and she turns the question back to Shaina, who simply promises her Vespiquen hasn't been on a water stage just yet. Everyone gets ready for the next day. Semifinals The final day of the Wallace Cup starts. Jillian and Cody face each other on the first semifinal stage. The emcee begins the battle, ticking the five minutes on the clock. The Coordinators send out friends, now rivals, Misdreavus and Piplup in smoke and bubbles. Misdreavus and Piplup stare each other down a bit, ready to give a good battle. Ariel thinks that Jillian should have used Plusle or Minun, but Ethan believes that Jillian wanted to keep the battle completely neutral for a more exciting performance. Piplup makes the first move with Bubble Beam, but Misdreavus rushes forward first and flinches Piplup with a powerful Astonish. Cody loses points, but Piplup has felt Misdreavus' Fake Out in practice too many times; and he refuses to be pushed back by the attack, surprising Misdreavus and her Coordinator. Misdreavus recovers and lands a Bubble Beam on Misdreavus that nearly knocks her into the water. Misdreavus recovers in turn as the scores are tied. Jillian orders Shock Wave and Misdreavus releases a torrent of blue electricity as the episode ends. Major Events *Yazmyne, Jillian, Shaina, Harlem, and Cody win their first round battles *Jillian defeats Yazmyne in the quarterfinals and advances to the Top 4 with Shaina, Cody, and Harlem *Jillian begins semifinal battle with Cody Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Nick *Ethan *Jillian *Cody *Harlem *Shaina *Ariel *Nurse Joy *Mr Contesta *Mr. Suziko *Emcee *Coordinators *Audience Pokemon *Espeon (Yazmyne's) *Buneary (Yazmyne's) *Luxio (Yazmyne's) *Buizel (Yazmyne's) *Kricketune (Nick's) *Grotle (Ethan's) *Kricketune (Ethan's) *Machoke (Ethan's) *Munchlax (Ethan's) *Misdreavus (Jillian's) *Plusle (Jillian's) *Minun (Jillian's) *Piplup (Cody's) *Darmanitan (Harlem's) *Togepi (Harlem's) *Buizel (Harlem's) *Umbreon (Shaina's) *Cherrim (Shaina's) *Glameow *Gardevoir *Whiscash *Sneasel *Wartortle *Chatot *Wingull *Marill *Octillery Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Contests Category:Sinnoh Dreams